


Sleeping

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fisting, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Thor (Marvel), caring thor, coming on command, request, see you there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony was a businessman - he was great at making deals.





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Request by krusca, kaos_sparrow, and TheWarriorpony

“That was amazing,” panted Tony, relaxing on his back while Thor’s semen started to leak from his gaping hole. “Holy shit.”

Thor smiled down at his younger lover. Tony was exhausted, they had been going at it for several hours and the human was ready to pass out but Thor, as a demi-god, wasn’t even close to tired. One of his favorite things about Tony was how enthusiastic he always was, about everything he did. When he was inventing, fighting, or having sex, Tony was the definition of beauty to Thor. He was vocal and selfless and willing to push all boundaries just to see what would happen. Tony was everything Thor had been looking for in a partner and more and the blond would do everything in his power to make the genius happy and keep him safe.

“You are amazing,” said Thor, kissing Tony’s swollen lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Tony, unable to fight back a yawn. “Want to go again?”

“You’ll fall asleep,” chuckled Thor. “Don’t worry, my love, we can go again after you have slept.”

“But you’re not tired!”

“But you are.”

Tony thought for a moment, squinting his eyes at Thor because his boyfriend just didn’t seem to be understanding him for once. Yes, Tony was physically exhausted but he really wanted to make his lover happy. And also sex with Thor was amazing.

“How about this,” said Tony, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “We go one more round. If I pass out before you come, I win and you get to fuck me while I’m out. If you come before I pass out, then you win and get to fuck me until I pass out.”

Thor laughed.

“Horny little devil, aren’t you?” chuckled Thor, kissing Tony again.

“For you? Always.”

“Fine,” said Thor with a mock, long suffering sigh. “You’ve convinced me.”

Tony went to reply but Thor thrust his hard penis into Tony’s still slick, open hole. Whatever Tony was going to say was lost to a groan of satisfaction.

“Yes,” moaned Tony, blinking his eyes, willing them to stay open and enjoy the moment even though he was so tired. “Thor!”

“What is it, my little slut?” said Thor huskily. “Too much?”

“More,” begged Tony.

Thor thrust in again, twisting Tony’s nipples while he did. Tony only lasted a few more strokes before he came with a shout, body twitching, before he passed out from sheer exhaustion. 

Thor continued to thrust lazily, enjoying the silky warmth of his lovers body. When he finally came, the blond decided to try and see how many more times he could make Tony come while passed out. He would report his findings to Tony in the morning – the genius would love it.

“Let’s try this,” said Thor, mostly to himself.

He began sucking on one of Tony’s sensitive nipples. The genius moaned softly in his sleep but didn’t wake. Encouraged, Thor bit at it while pinching the other with his fingers. He continued for almost ten minutes before Tony’s penis finally shot off, the billionaire whining. 

“Very well done,” praised Thor, though he knew Tony wasn’t awake. “I’ll have to do that again when you’re awake. I knew I could make you come from your tits alone.”

Thor reached down and pushed four of his fingers into Tony’s loose hole. The genius didn’t so much as twitch. Thor twisted his hand around until his fingers found Tony’s tender prostate, then they started to massage it. It took merely three minutes to work Tony to another orgasm and the demi-god licked up the mess while he worked his thumb inside.

He hadn’t fisted Tony in a while but with the genius so relaxed and pliant, it was simple to slide his hand home. Thor took a moment to look down at his unaware lover. Tony was beautiful, lips slightly parted as he breathed evenly, legs spread limply, arms up near his head, his nipples red and swollen, sticking up at attention, begging to be played with, his dick resting pointed to his belly, surrounded by sticky fluid, and Thor’s hand sliding up between his legs, into his body.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” promised Thor. “You’re going to be pleasantly sore in the morning but you’re such a slut, I bet you’ll be begging for more.”

Without removing his hand, Thor shoved his dick into Tony’s ass. The genius moaned so loudly Thor paused, thinking he had woken him, but his body remained pliant. Thor carefully wrapped his hand that was inside Tony’s quivering hole around his own cock and started jerking off inside his boyfriend.

“Oh fuck,” groaned Thor, jerking his hips hard until he came into his hand and Tony’s hole.

He pulled out both his cock and hand. Thor wiped his hand on Tony’s belly before lifting and spread the man’s legs wide to inspect his ass. Tony’s hole was gaping, come spilling out of it in little streams while it clenched, unable to close.

“Pathetic,” scoffed Thor. “You’re little hole is so loose, I bet I could shove one of those traffic cones inside and it wouldn’t be much of a challenge. Alright, my cock slut, cum!”

Thor watched Tony’s penis spill again, his seed sliding towards those delicious nipples, feet twitching slightly in the air where Thor still held his legs up and out. 

“Beautiful,” said Thor.

Thor moved and adjusted until he was spooned up behind his love. There, he slid back inside the light of his world. He had never admired anyone the way he admired Tony. There were times in his past when he thought he was in love or impressed by another, but those emotions were nothing in comparison to how he felt for Tony.

Thor thrust gently into Tony, his thick arms holding the billionaire safely against his chest. After he came again – and forced another three orgasms from the passed out man, Thor snuggled close, closed his eyes, and fell asleep with his cock plugging his come inside his genius.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just going to add writing this (and this entire series) to my "Reasons Why I'm Going to Hell" list. It's not the only reason and it's probably not the tipping point, but it's on the list, for sure.
> 
> Hopefully they have pineapples.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
